1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an azo dye. It also relates to a process for preparing the azo dye and a process for dyeing fibers with the azo dye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other azo dyes are known in the prior art which possess fastness to wet processing, ironing, thermofixation and light. One such class of azo dyes is disclosed by the Fuchs, et al reference, U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,438, which shows azo dyes having the formula ##STR2## However, a need still continues to exist for azo dyes which have superior light fastness capable of satisfactorily meeting minimum industrial standards.